


call it paternal instincts

by Agayfish



Series: tiny things [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Gen, Humor maybe???, POV Outsider, POV Owen Strand, Self-Reflection, fluff maybe, literally just owen thinking ab tarlos whoops, look at the strand boys being happy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Owen Strand was day drinking.Was that something he should be doing? No.ora look into tk and carlos, from owen’s perspective
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand
Series: tiny things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140509
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	call it paternal instincts

Owen may have had too much to drink. 

Did he regret anything he’d done in the last hour? Nope. 

Was he gonna regret everything in the next ten minutes? Absolutely. 

Owen Strand was day drinking. 

Was that something he should be doing? No. 

But that wasn’t gonna stop him. 

He was on his fifth drink when he was suddenly met with the sight of Carlos Reyes dragging two men out of the bar with little to none assistance from his partner. 

Huh. 

Owen returned the nod from the cop as he finished up with the owner, making sure everyone else was okay. 

He’d grown quite fond of the young man over the last few weeks. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like him at first, he’d seen him around the station and some of their calls and he seemed very dedicated to his work. 

It had struck him one evening, that he had no idea who the man was.

Before he could blink, things changed, rather quickly if he could say so himself. 

Officer Reyes started seeing his son. 

His precious baby boy. 

TK liked to think he knew himself better than anyone. Owen respectfully disagreed. He knew everything there was to know about his son. Some would even say he knew him too well. 

Owen could agree that sure, maybe he didn’t need to know about all of the things he knew about. 

Let’s just say that the walls were thin. 

He even knew when TK started questioning his sexuality for gods sake! 

It definitely had something to do with his childhood best friend. 

Anyway, Owen liked Carlos. He really did. He was exactly what TK needed. Something solid, and Carlos was exactly that. 

Literally and figuratively. 

He had seen how much he cared for TK at calls, checking in a little too often at times. 

There was also the time where Carlos had gotten stabbed, or as he referred to it as, ‘lightly poked with a knife’. 

TK didn’t stop pacing in the waiting room for two hours. 

They were completely and utterly gone for each other, and that was always a good start. 

He’d also talked to Gwen about it. 

A lot. Maybe too much? 

Owen wasn’t sure, all he knew was that she still smelled as nice as the day they met. 

I’d had been a while since he actually bothered with a relationship. 

It felt nice, not having to start over from scratch. She knows him, and he couldn’t be more thankful for it. For her. 

He had noticed such a shift in TK lately though, even more noticeable than before.

It’s almost if he’s settled. He was unbearably happy for his son and every time he caught TK grinning and staring at nothing he was reminded about it. 

Poor kid, the teasing at the station is constant. 

He was about to start moping about how many times he’d caught them in varying compromising situation when she walked in. 

Gwen, always saving the day. 

He had a brief thought of why she was there but it was gone as soon as it appeared when she got close enough that he could smell her perfume. 

She looked rather dressy for a thursday, especially with her favorite heels on. He wondered if she had something else to do. 

Something better to do. 

“Carlos call?” He huffed out, secretly thankful for how observant the kid was. 

“Of course, kid’s a gift from the gods! Are you done moping? Because i was thinking milkshakes from across the street and then bed.” 

God he loved this woman. 

“Read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know if you liked it in the comments (:


End file.
